


You're a Head Rush, Baby

by tabris



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jinki smiles down at Kibum, it’s full of concern and no little mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Head Rush, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> [kpfm](http://kpopficsmeme.livejournal.com/2629.html?thread=6057541#t6057541) prompt

“Come on already, we don’t have all night,” Kibum groans, tangling his fingers deeper into sheets half ripped off the bed. It’s meant to sound demanding but Jinki’s got three fingers inside him already and it’s a struggle just to get the words out, much less make them convincing.

When Jinki smiles down at Kibum, it’s full of concern and no little mischief. “I just want to be careful, don’t want to hurt you,” he says, eyes sparkling. They darken when Kibum hitches his leg up around Jinki’s waist and leverages himself deeper onto Jinki’s fingers curled inside him, gasping at the dirtyslick slide of Jinki stretching him open further with every roll of his hips.

He’s tempted to jerk himself off, Jinki watching would be a delicious thrill, but he knows letting Jinki take care of him will be so much better if he ever fucking gets _on_ with it. Jinki’s pinkie pushes in alongside his other fingertips and Kibum nearly comes off the bed, a strangled noise forcing its way out of his throat. It’s so much, but still not what he really wants, and he can feel Jinki trembling with restraint and the effort to keep himself braced upright.

Hooking an arm over Jinki’s shoulder, Kibum drags his nails up his spine until he’s got a handful of thick, damp hair, perfect for dragging Jinki down to his level. Mouth over his throat, sweat salty and pulse thundering under his tongue, Kibum worries at the hollow of his jaw until he leaves a mark that may or may not fade by morning.

“Less careful, more fucking,” he breathes into Jinki’s ear, and is gratified enough to not mind in the least when Jinki’s arm gives way and he’s suddenly got a heavy weight on top of him.

“Ngh, okay, okay.” Jinki finally concedes, pushing himself up partway, enough slip out of Kibum and nudge his knees higher. Jinki’s dick is heavy between Kibum’s thighs, almost right where Kibum wants it, and he can’t help rocking against him just to tease him back a little.

Kibum’s too impatient for anything more, though, and the next time Jinki bends down to lick at his collarbone, Kibum snakes his hand between them and cants his hips to guide Jinki in. The hot breath on his neck turns into teeth and all Kibum can do is hold on tight and try not to burn up from the inside out as Jinki splits him apart.

This, _this_ is what he wants, has wanted for fucking weeks, Jinki inside him and surrounding him, kisses going from sweet to deep to messy to just breathing in each other’s need, hands going from tentative to fumbling to sure to digging into heated skin. Kibum’s almost delirious with it by the time Jinki’s hips start to stutter and one touch has him wrapping his legs even tighter around Jinki as he shudders to completion, urging Jinki on with nonsensical sighs and stroking touches until he’s falling down again. This time he doesn’t move for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/31213.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/25471.html)  
> 


End file.
